


Toyed With

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Caught self servicing, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate decided he wants to treat himself, and with most of the Lost Light out for a small vacation, he can be left at peace with his new treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toyed With

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made an Archive to write only Cygate, but as all know how that is going

He had gotten it the last time the Lost Light had touched down for a much needed vacation. He had seen it through a shop window and promptly counted all the credit chits he had, and to his luck, he had enough.

            Now, back on the Lost Light, Tailgate entered his hab suite and got himself settled in the middle of the room. Sitting himself on his knees, he set his little black box down and looked it over before pulling the tape from the sides and opening the cover.

            Little white servos pulled a small powder pink false spike from the box. Short and fat, it was smooth and rather soft to the touch, and he hummed his approval.

            The last few times they had set down, he made it a point to go and look for toys for himself, though he always insisted Cyclonus not go with him on his buying trips. Last thing he wanted Cyclonus finding out was how badly he had wanted a false spike since his legs had been repaired. His systems were running at peak conditions and he had six million years of self servicing to catch up on.

            Figuring Cyclonus would spend most of his time out at bars with the others, Tailgate would have the hab suite to himself. Plenty of time for him to have his fun and watch what he wanted on the holo screen before Cyclonus came back and yelled at him for it being too loud.

            His visor brightened when he examined his little pink false spike a bit further. He had bought it specifically for the fact it was made for mini bots like him. The bottom was rounded off and he felt it over before placing it a foot in front of him. Pressing down a bit, it suction-cupped itself to the floor. He gave it a flick and was satisfied it stayed in place.

            There was no good place in the room to stick it to the wall so the floor would have to do for now. Though that didn't seem to bother him as he snapped back his panel and sipped his hand between his thick thighs.

            Cupping his down valve, a soft sigh escaped him. Heat radiated off his panel, and he pressed two servos to his valve lips and gave a few gentle rubs. Ratchet had done a nice job of repairing and upgrading him, though he didn't add any new mods to his frame. He wondered if he had the most boring and general valve on the ship.

            Pulling his servos up, he delicately pressed against his puffy outer node. Little rubs brought small licks of pleasure through his hips and he groaned. Tugging and rolling it, Tailgate shivered as his systems started to heat.

            He could feel a small bit of lubricant trickle out of his valve and he moved his hand back down to slide through the valve lips. Pulling his hand back and looking it over, he watched strands of lubricant connect between his two servos. Warm and sticky, he ran it through few more times before scooting closer to his false spike and rubbing it.

Though not as experienced as most other bits when it came to berth play, he was well aware he needed to prepare himself the best he could, less he heart himself and have a most embarrassing trip to Ratchets med bay. The last thing he needed was 'The Talk' from him.

            Getting his little frame over the spike, he looked down between his legs to make sure he was in proper place before sinking.

            Lowering himself down until he felt the false spikes head poke his valve, he let it part the lips and nose against the tight valve ring. He paused, just putting some pressure down once in a while until another rush of fluids came down and trickled down the sides of the false spike.

            Taking the extra easing time, Tailgate kept one hand lazily massaging his node while the other traveled over his front and rubbed here and there. Some seams on his sides he loves to be touched, the extra sensation sending more pleasure over his network stream.

            "Mhm~" Parting his knees, he let himself sink again. Slowly, his valve parted and accepted the spike with no resistance. About half way down, Tailgate stopped again and trembled.

            His valve pulsed with a terribly hungry need harder than he ever thought it could. He clenched around it, feeling the extra ribs that had been molded into the spike. The further he would go down, the wider it would get, and he wasn't sure if he could get to the bottom in one night. Though the spike was small, it still stretched his lining further than he had been in millions of years.

            "O-Oh..." He leaned forwards, setting one hand on the floor while his other remained between his legs rubbing his swollen node. He rocked, enjoying the angle the little spike was rubbing into him. Igniting nodes against the inner mesh lining, his vents popped open and a hot gust of air escaped him.

            Panting, lubricants started to splatter his inner thighs as he worked his hand faster in massaging his node. Rubbing back and forth quickly, he quickly changed to a swivel and arched his back.

            An overload was close, and he chased it desperately. Wanting that first sweet release in so long, his hand franticly increased in speed. Static popped over his audio, and he dimmed his visor, getting ready for Overload impact when he heard the faint beeping. At first he thought maybe he had just imagined it, but the loud beep of a confirmed door lock followed after the small six pings and his hand yanked away from his valve and he sat straight up.

            Grabbing the box his toy came in he slid it across the room until it slid under his berth then flicked the holo screen on. As he was trying to get up off of the spike, the door hissed open and he made a last second decision.

            Slamming his frame down, he took every bit of the false spike up into his valve with a muffled " _NNG_!" Hands over his faceplate, his visor burst white in both a strange mix of pain and pleasure and he leaned back forwards as a heavy ped stepped in.

            Staring down at the hunched over mini, Cyclonus stood behind him for a moment before looking around the room. He found it odd the lights had been dimmed and the holo screen was on but at low volume. Normally Tailgate would have made himself an annoying nest of pillows and blankets if he had planned on a movie night.

            He was confused at first. That was until he saw s small puddle under Tailgates quivering legs as he slowly sat back up. Blinking in surprise, a wide smirk crossed his face and he let out a low purr.

            "Tailgate." Slowly, Cyclonus circled Tailgate until he was by his side. His smirk widened as he took note that Tailgate had both of his hands between his thighs, hiding something from his sight. "Spending the rare vacation in? Are we?" Leaning himself against the wall, he crossed his arms and watched the mini look to the side.

            "I...mmm...wasn't expecting you back so early Cyclonus." Unaware that his cheeks were flushed a dark red, Tailgate held his frame in place like a statue. The slightest movement inched the false spike closer to his ceiling node and despite the embarrassing situation, he still felt incredible.

            "I grew tired of listening to Whirl and Swerve. Figured I could find something more worthwhile back here." And to his surprise, he had. "Why are you on the floor? Get up." Crimson optics brightening as he could see the internal struggle behind Tailgates visor, he shook his head. "You cannot sit there all night. Get up." He said a little deeper and again he watched Tailgate shake his head.

            "I...I don't want to." Swallowing hard, he looked down as Cyclonus pushed from the wall and stepped closer to him. "I-Im fine right here."

            "Is that so?" Talons tapping down on the minis shoulder, Cyclonus pressed the mini down ever so slightly. He could feel Tailagte’s charge, and the more pressure he put on the mini, the more he could feel his frame sharking.

            The false spike dug ever so much deeper into him, and when it bumped his ceiling node, Tailgate choked out a sob.

            Both of his hands that had been crushed between his own thighs came shooting up to try and cover his faceplate. His servos glistened with lubricants, and Cyclonus licked his lips, now fully interested.

            "How... _naughty_ of you Tailgate." He pressed down again and Tailgate keened to him. One little hand grabbed at the thick wrist on his shoulder but Cyclonus made no move to let up. "What are you hiding?" Letting up when he heard Tailgate whimper, he paced around him once more until he was by his front.

            Getting down to one knee, he examined Tailgate’s thighs, coated with a light sheen of coolant, there were traces of lubricants here and there. What really caught his attention was Tailgate’s glowing neon blue other node that was half hidden between clenched thighs.

            Tailgate glanced up as he heard the low purr escape his roommate, though he quickly tried to hide himself when Cyclonus reached his hand down but it was only half hearted. His hands were easily moved aside, and he was right back to arching forwards as Cyclonus pressed a servo top to the puffy bead.

            "C-Cyclonus..." Steam started to waft out from Tailgate’s sides as he struggled to control himself, but those slow dragged out circles he was rubbing into him were making him see stars. "Cyclo-ah!-nus~" Thighs slowly coming apart, Tailgate leans back, feeling the false spike shift in his valve in the most delicious way and he can feel his disturbed overload rising once more. "I...don't want you to see...nng~!" Ventilations increasing, Tailgate shakes his head and covers his face. "You're going to make fun of me." Vents sputtering, a small hiccup came next and Tailgate rubbed at his leaking visor.

            As a large tear pushed past the glass, Cyclonus shook his head and brushed it aside. For a little bit he was good at making everything into a big deal. He couldn't help but chuckle and pulls Tailgate hands from his face.

            "Hardly. Now stand." Tugging on one of Tailgate’s hands, he forced the mini up from his current position. Slowly, the little pink spike came into view and Tailgate just stood there looking away. "Hmm...pink?" He figured Tailgate would be more drawn to blue toys...but the mini was full of surprises. "Is this your first one?" Tailgate nodded slowly and sniffled.

            "Mhm..."

            "Good choice. Is this why you never want me with you when you go... _shopping_." He didn't need an answer as Tailgates beat red faceplate told him all he needed to know. "Toy shopping is embarrassing isn't it?"

            "I had no problem buying it! I just didn't want anybody to know I was getting it!" Little white hands curling into fists, Tailgate stomped a ped. The action drew out built up lubricants in his valve and they spurted out between his legs. Covering his face in embarrassment yet again, Tailgate whimpered.

            Wrapping an arm around Tailgate’s waist, Cyclonus pulled him close and planted a few small kisses on his stomach. Still on one knee, he digs the servos on Tailgates waist into the seams and presses them into some cables. He doesn't pluck, only rubs, already feeling how tensed up Tailgate was, it was best to just be gentle.

            "Next time," he said between kisses, "take me with you." Pressing Tailgate tight against his shoulder, he gives his naval a quick lick before his free hand is rubbing between those flushed white folds of his valve.

            "But...I-ah..." A knot catches in his intake, all his focus now on those talented servos parting his valve and slipping through. Cyclonus kept his thumb firmly pressed against his outer node, rather enjoying the pulse getting harder and harder the more he teased the mini. Though Tailgate was no doubt stretched plenty from the toy, Cyclonus enjoyed the little noises he would make when he touched him over.

            Curling his servos into Tailgate’s hip seam, Cyclonus kept him in place as he slipped two servos up into his valve and began to quickly finger his mini bot. As he thought, the valve permitted him in with no resistance, and he buried his servos to the very last knuckle. What he loved most about this was how Tailgate was lean forwards and rest his head on his other shoulder and pant hard into his audio. The faster he went the louder Tailgate got and the more often he would squeal.

            "Oh Cy-Cyclonus!" Little servos dug into the purple armor, leaving small gouges in the paint before he buried his face into the mechs neck. "O-oh Primus!" Knees starting to buckle, all that held him up was the arm Cyclonus had around his hips.

            Still not letting up, Cyclonus drilled his hand into the mini until fluids splashed out between them and he could feel the minis valve clenching in hunger around him. It would pulse and Tailgate would heave every time he curled his servos and rubbed a particular node cluster to too the left.

            "I...Cyclonus I..." Tailgate squirmed in the iron grip but it never eased. The hot knot in his tank was growing tighter and tighter. Waves of pleasure radiated through his hips and down his legs. His pants became wet sobs of bliss with each new thrust of that perfect hand.

            Overload came hard and fast, and Tailgate shirked as his valve spurt out more lubricants. Soaking Cyclonus' hand, he thrust through the biting valve and pressed up hard enough to graze his ceiling node. It was hot and wet and he purred as the mini jarred against him, unable to control his trembling limbs as Overload took him prisoner.

            Finally, Cyclonus stopped his thrusting to let Tailgate come down from the high. Leaving his servos imbedded in the little valve, his thumb still rubbed light circles into his swollen node. He was enjoying the aftershock ripples his valve was emitting and the loads pants quieting to soft intakes.

            Removing his hand, he shook it off before reaching down and popping the false spike free from the floor. While Tailgate was still trying to regain control of his frame, Cyclonus looked the little toy over.

            "Cute like you." He said, though he wasn't sure if Tailgate had heard him and maybe that was for the best. "Come on." Picking Tailgate up, he set him down on his berth and turned to the holo screen. He upped the volume as Tailgate propped himself up on his elbows, his legs slightly parted to display his used valve at the swordsman. He watched him up the volume until he got between Tailgates legs and pressed the toy against his valve.

            "How about we really test out your new toy? And then you and I go out and look for others to play with later." Leaning between his mini’s legs, he kissed him on the middle of his faceplate before slipping the spike into him all the way.


End file.
